Am I Fixed?
by Jagga-Love
Summary: Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest: After 3 years of working in the local hospital Edward Cullen is faced with the problem of having to choose between discharging his most “special” patient or keeping her for further examination. co-written his-crooked-smil
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: For Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest: After 3 years of working in the local hospital Edward Cullen is faced with the problem of having to choose between discharging his most "special" patient or keeping her for "further examination".

**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Title: **Am I Fixed?

**By:** JaggaLove and his-crooked-smile-1901

**Type of Edward:** Doctor

**Character Type:** OOC

**Story Type: **All Human

**P.O.V:** mix

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:

Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com

If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit

Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favourite stories.

Or a community called Sexy Edward contest

_**LEGEND:**_

**Bold Rosa**

_Italics Ashley_

Underlined Both

Play List: What them Girls Like - Ludacris and Chris Brown

**Damaged - Danity Kane**

**Send my Love to the Dance Floor - Cobra Starship**

**Chris Brown - Throwed **

**Natasha Beddingfield - Angel**

**Melissa O'Neil - Alive**

**Saving Jane - Super-girl **

**Kate Perry - I kissed a girl**

**My dedication is too the star bucks guy for making the most amazing white-chocolate mochas ever… and wearing funny glasses, Trey Songz for missing me, and my stair-case. Without him I would never decided to sit down and start typing. You cant do much else with a bruise the size of Emmett on your butt. Ouch. Oh and Edward Cullen, for being the most best and faithful boyfriend ever too me. I love you sweet cheeks!**

_This one shot is dedicated to E.C Cullen. Thank you so much for putting up with my never ending questions and if you need any help you know who to come to :) From the bottom of my heart - I really do hope that you'll be better. :)_ _Also I would like to say to My.Lion.My.Lamb that we're all with you in your time of need and this one shot is kind for you. I really hope that you hopefully feel better soon._ _Lastly, thank you soooo much to ASHEL-13! ahhh! we heart Brett (and i wish he was mine) but he's all ashel's so this one shot is also for you :) I hope you like the lemon you know being shag queen and all. LOL_

* * *

"Hey girl-frieeend" Jacob's signature hand wave met my own awkward hello as I tried to discreetly pick my wedgie. If I was going to end up in a hospital and a hot, young surgeon should have to cut off all my clothes…I want to be wearing nice underwear (I've seen the ER, I now what those doctor look like.)

Believe me, I'm not at all suicidal but learning to drive a motorcycle is on my thirty-one things to do before I die list (in-between getting a brazillion and go skinny-dipping at midnight in the south of France.) The second I entered Forks my number's been up. I'm surprised I haven't already been buried six-feet under or been criminated to sit above Charlie's mantle.

Though if I get my wish I want to be scattered around the library, well if Mrs.Ubi wasn't there. She may be old but she haveing a copy of pitching for dummies and a whole lot of heavy book can teach a person great aim. Jake hasn't gotten over the fact that Mrs.Ubi threw a bible at him when he was egging the building (it was during his "manly" days)

When he started to lift the motorcycles up from the back of the truck did I start to panic, The sight of the sleek, blue motorcycle with its fancy blue head-lights frightened me to the core (not that core idiot) It looked ten times more intimidating the "rainbow rover."

I had originally chosen the Rover but Jake practically begged me for it. It was cheaper then the one Charlie had bought me, which was the blue one. Completely harmless looking…douche.

Anyway back to Jake, what's confusing is how he learned to drive a motorcycle in the first place. One day he's normal spit-balling Jacob, and the next he's ripping pictures of girls in G-strings out of the Victoria Secret catalogue and putting Brad Pitts face on them.

Wall-to-wall.

The day he found out about "Brangelina" he couldn't stop eating Ben and Jerry's triple chocolate mint-chip caramel drizzle ice-cream and burning his copies of all Brad's movies, while spontaneously quoting Shakespeare. A miracle worker that man is.

All the pocket-money I earned by singing the idiotic "ready, let's go!" like a deranged cheer-leader and whipping coupons at little kids high on cheap, over-frosted cake and there daddy's red-bull. Its forever imprinted on my brain. I swear for vengeance! Take that Chucky!

If I ever see another giant mouse and afro-duck make robot eyes at each other again…I'll swear I'll pop. Why couldn't I get the nice, cozy job at woody-wood-chucks instead? _they_ got to get the talking farm animal and not "Disco Dawg…whoop!" Even though Chucky Cheese _was_ the original, all the artificial flavoured lollipops and the 89 cent scrunchies I won there, some things you can never forget.

"Like earth to Bella, I have a date with Brett tonight and I so don't want to be late" If only I could have a quarter of the pep Jake has in him, just call me Hannah Montana!

"Gee, thanks. Shows how much I'm appreciated, by the way…what did you do to the seat?" I just noticed, but the entire seat on the rainbow cycle was covered in leather ribbons. "oh that, well Brett's been working out so his leather underwear wouldn't fit anymore" oh, wonderful fantasies of my chucky-cheese manager and my best-friend during play-time. That's how I got the job in the first place.

Lucky me.

"No more please, lets just get this over with" Jake nodded and plopped a helmet on my head while I zippered up my leather jacket. Jacob started to text on his cell. No doubt to Brett. I love Jake and all but when he starts telling me word t word passionate sex scenes with my boss…I draw the line.

I mean, Brett does pay for my grande Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice, Milk, and a Cheery on Top- boy that's a mouthful, but it does have a ring to it.

Just then thunder struck in the distance oh no. "Jake…it's a foreshadow for evil, a bad omen we shouldn't go on! Your karma scale is clear right?"

"Yah babe, its clear" he said while checking his pearly white teeth in the rear view mirror. Thing of something. "well just last week I-I…I, I forgot to recycle the newspaper. Don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing Jake's an environmentalist. He turned his head to look at me, well more like stare.

"Sweet-cheeks, I did say karma's a bitch but the worst that could happen to you for killing a newspaper is that the paper-boy will throw a roll at your head or you'll get TWO paper-cuts n a row" Ass. I sat on the evil (I'm shuddering at the moment, it builds affect) motorcycle. Duh duh duhhh -cue screaming lady and creepy organ music…here-

"nice jacket, by the way I know this sto-" and on he went into this OMG CLOTHING modes. I love Jacob but I'd rather fall of a cliff then go shipping with him again. He's 300 pounds of pure lace covered muscle. "and who's idea was this in the first place?"

Ugh. For someone who watches gossip-girl re-runs on demand he picks now to become Mr. I'm smarter then you because I just read common-sense for dummies. What? It was a two-for one deal, we saved money! I learned to drive a motorcycle and Jake learned common-sense.

I knew I should have been an accountant with my killer math skills but playing whack-a-mole can be a pretty satisfying life too, and a great way to vent out your anger to, you can't play whack-a-calculator now can you? Not to mention how cool it its! Like who knew rubber hammers were so much fun to smash on stuff! Screw accountant I want to be a construction worker! Dad always told me to aim high.

"Bells your creeping me out, you looked like the cat who swallowed the cannery but wtv, your still gorgeous" did he seriously just way wtv? I thought only middle schoolers said that out-loud. It took all the strength I could muster not too snort. I totally did not need two whole years of finishing school. I mean, look how ladylike I've become! I even stick my pinkie out when I'm drinking tea!

Okay you caught me, I hate tea. But you can't exactly stick your pinkie out when your drinking a mocha.

Ugh, the wedgie was digging in full force right now. If the doctor is some old guy who has more hair growing from his ears and nose then his head (third grade gym teacher, got arrested for molesting a fifth grader in the supply closet) and not Tom Cruise junior…well thank god I'll be unconscious.

Jake fitted his helmet over his head while I revved the engine. Took me two hours to learn _that_ trick.

"So, you remember what do honey?" I head Jake shout over the engine. "Sure!" and we were off.

It was an indescribable feeling, and believe me I know a lot of adjectives. My hair swishing behind me, the exhilarating speed. Can't see a blonde say _exhilarating,_ can you? I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears. Believe me way better then an air-plane. All the underwear I tried on, all the hours I wasted at Vitoria's secret, it was all worth it.

Imagine getting high on heroin _and_ crack ten times, then getting drunk on thirty-six bottles of heavy vodka, four-teen martinis, five cans of red-bull, and a pixie stick. Without the after affects. That what I was feeling. It was magnificent. The green forests zipped past the road in no speed.

Everything was blurry but Jakes leather covered back which was bouncing up and down as if he was listening to music. Probably bubble-gum Disney pop like "the Jonas brothers." We adapted a rhythm, sometimes I would ride ahead then we would switch.

After a few minutes of bliss Jake started to shout. I checked in the rear-view mirror, he was flaying his arms around like in hysterics or something. I shook my head in question and turned back to the front.

To find a giant bill-board in front of me.

The last thing I saw was an add for a breast implant company, and some blonde with acrylic nails painted in an atrocious red color.

Good thing I was wearing nice undies.

* * *

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
To feel alive

**Melissa O'Neil - Alive**

Let it go  
There's no way you can save it now  
Get back, you know  
That this city is burning  
So the story goes  
It makes you wonder  
'Cause if we're trapped and we're never  
Gonna find a way out,  
Get out  
We're gonna dance now

**Cobra Starship - Send my love to the dance floor**

**"Buzzzzz" EMERGENCY - ROOM 1901**

On my break? This must be bad. I threw my apple at Carlisle and quickly started to wipe my hands while slipping my coat on and gripping the stethoscope between my teeth, My name is Super Doctor, My game is saving people. And if you think this is cheesy…I'm lactose intolerant so HA.

"Edward! Call me!" -Heidi

"I'll be your naughty nurse Dr.E" -Jessica

"Edward! Over here!" -Lauren

"Please, Edward. Quit the tough guy act, you can't ignore me for long" -Tanya

Yeah right, Just watch me ladies. I will never understand how the female brain works, and I've seen plenty of them, literally! You'd think after the first fifteen rejections there ego's would have been the least been marred but I guess subtleness isn't something that can be understood women who's vocabulary consists of the words "shopping, hot, and bitch" and have IQ's still in single digits.

If they had to brag about something their intellects should defiantly not be on the list, but they often do. A friend of a friend told me that they used there feminine wiles and seduction to get this far, how…charming. But still I prefer snakes. Smart _and _attractive. Not to mention that the girls squeal when they see one.

But right I had places to be and people to save…just call me superman. I grabbed the manila folder from the nurse who was holding it outside 1901_. Isabella Swan, age 22, motorcycle accident, minor injuries. _Another one? I've never actually see a motorcycle in Forks before, who knew how these people acquired them. It said that the girl has an injury on in her head and a large piece of metal jammed in her leg.

From her medical record, this hasn't been her first visit to the hospital. Three broken ribs, 2 concussions, broken leg in six places, cracked knee-cap, and had stitches multiple times in varying body-parts. Wow talk about accident prone. Perhaps she was one of those "Dare-Devils" with the irritating you-tube shows. With images pf tattoos and body piercing in my head I walked into the surgery room.

Putting on my green mask and scrubs (**A.N. this is Rosa, by the way, I swear Edward can pull of scrubs, he's to sexy not too!) **I grabbed the scaple from the tray, then quickly turned toward the bed.

And just as fast dropped the scaple with a clang onto the floor. I think I have lost my bravado.

Great.

Forget the bravado, It was an Angel, Albeit an angel covered in torn leather, blood, and metal. But an angel nonetheless. Instead of the inky black mohawk I had been expecting, there was rich mahogany coloured hair in loose curls. With skin like porcelain, in the most milky white colour I'd ever seen, snow would envy her. The blood though, made quite the stark contrast to her skin. And she looked so small…shit, I'm sounding like a chick.

I'm surprised she managed to sit on a motorcycle in the first place though, much less drive it and crash into an illegally placed sign for "Fred's Fake-boobs…how catchy? She looked to be only five-six, five-seven. And her lips! Her lips were a soft pink, plump, and soft. Even when turning blue at the loss of blood in her sitter they wer-crap, her blood! I grabbed a new scaple. The old one was covered In shoe germs, wouldn't want to affect the poor girl., well woman. Fudge. With curves like that she could have been a model!

On my way to the bed I grabbed scissors. I have to rip through her clothing, I'm still in conflict weather it's a good or bad things. With every strip of cloth I tore away the more beautiful she got. Screw angel she was a goddess. I tried not to look as I scrubbed the blood off the offending spots. You'd have to be blind not to notice how sexy her panties were. Great, more to fantasize about.

No, you're a doctor Edward! But you have been is abstinence since you graduated univers- NO, bad Edward. Very bad Edward.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year when I looked up and saw a tattoo. It was of a swan, half of the swan was covered but her pant- Don't go there idiot. I hope little Eddie's going to stay down. Even if the tattoo was still kind of odd. A swan. No wait. Her name, Isabella Swan. A beautiful name. her parents must have been smart people.

I started to dig around the metal scrap before she died and so I could pull it out. Even wearing gloves her skin felt silky, god…what I'd do to the skin without gloves. I'm glad she was dead to the world, she was too beautiful to be in pain. And too soft. I snapped my gloves off and started to prod her hair open. It felt like velvet under my need finger-tips.

She had a head injury, that much was obvious. She would be under-observation for at least twenty-four hours, forty-eight if it was 'really" bad.

I don't know what happened but the next moment I was stroking her cheek, it was so soft; like fur and cream. I kept on stroking, not noticing what I was doing until her lips upturned. What the hell was wrong with me? She wasn't awake but she probably had a boyfriend! Or fiancée! Or husband!

No, she's a patient and you're her doctor. It wouldn't matter if she had a boyfriend or not. I quickly wrote down the notes and called someone in to dress her and put her room. I stared at her a moment longer, the pouty lips, the small upturned nose, the hair. Then I sighed out and ran home for a cold-shower. Perhaps In ice.

* * *

Been sitting here for an hour talking  
But we ain't saying nothing  
I ain't even tripping mama that's cool  
No better way to waste time then to with you  
Ain't that a trip 'cause usually I do my thing and I dip (oh)  
But she got me wanna stick around for the second show  
Have her do her thing on the stage for me once more  
And in like...Oh

**Chris Brown - Throwed **

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

**Danity Kane - Damaged**

* * *

**Day One**

"Morning Edward"

"morning"

"Hello, Doctor Cullen"

"Nice to see you up Celia"

"Wonderful day Edward"

"Couldn't be better Al"

"Hey Eddie Boy!"

"H- Emmett?! What in the name of lions are you ding here?"

Emmett, great way to start the day. And after the night I had, _Isabella._ "see, well Rose is having mood-swings aga-"

"Emmett, she's pregnant…what do you expect?" Emmett shrugged in a nonchalant manner. He was exited before the mood-swings and the expensive Godiva and richart chocolates. The fifth and fourth most expensive chocolates in the world. I started to walk towards Isabella's room, Emmett fallowing close behind, rambling away.

A man left the room, wiping at his eyes in a cop uniform, before I could stop him he was gone. But he was coming out of the larger luxury rooms. I guess she was moved into one of those. We entered the room, she was still asleep when we entered. Emmett stopped mid-complaint and let out a dragging whooshing whistle.

"Who's tha-at? And what's she in for?" I felt like punching him. He is my brother, and is happily married but doesn't give him the right to _whistle_ and you know…imply _stuff._ not that I could blame him, she looked even more delectable in the light and well, not covered in blood and motorcycle parts. Same tiny features. "Dude! What's she in for?"

"Motorcycle accident" his eyes glazed off, joining mine. Same plump lips but right now they were more cherry then pink, same glossy hair. Ugh. I shoved Emmett out of the room and slammed the door. Wow, I'm the perfect role-model doctor. His footsteps echoed away. I suppose he got the point. Grabbing my pen and clip-board I walked toward Isabella, sure she was very -ahem- nice-looking but beauty always comes with vanity.

I checked her heart rates for the night, she had woken up a few times in the night, but nothing serious. Taking a flashlight I pried her eyes open, that is until they opened themselves. Her mouth soon joined, revealing a set of perfect tiny pearly whites. Her dentist would be proud. But her eyes, her eyes were beautiful and brown, like a bowl full of melted brownies **(AN chocolates just so over-used, new adjectives people!) **mmmmmm.

"Uhhhh" God, even her voice was amazing. Like bells…I swear an orchestra was playing somewhere behind me; nice, loud, and clear. With those fat opera singers and all. "umm, am I uh…I mean can I, go h-home?" Stupid. Snapping my mouth shut. Stupid. I gave her a smile, or grimace. Stupid. Smart Edward, gape at her why don't you, maybe take a picture too, or better yet, paint, you defiantly made a wonderful impression…stupid.

I tugged at my collar. "Not yet I'm afraid, sorry about that , hadn't had my coffee yet" -insert awkward chuckle here- "I'm your doctor" no duh dip shit. "name Cullen, Edward Cullen" oh nice, use the James Bond line, can't have a read conversation before inserting a quote from a guy who kills aliens with hot girls and cufflinks. And coffee? What's next…toast?

She gave me an awkward giggle. I got goose bumps. I need a therapist. Maybe two. The girl, Isabella looked like she just made a life-changing decision while I was trying to remember the number for all the-rapists I know. Ha ha, I just crack myself up. And Emmett said I have no sense of humour. Take that!

"So doc, when can I go home?" I was shocked. From stuttering to confident in the time period of four seconds?! Super-woman!

"Well" I said fiddling with the thermometer, should I stretch it? The little angel and devil popped up on my shoulder, high-pitched squeaky voices and all.

_No, you shouldn't Edward, it's the right thing to do. _

**But man, you haven't felt this way before! And I know, I can ****feel**** you dude. **

_talk about cheesy Disney film, and anyway, she probably has a boy-friend. She didn't come to this hospital alone after all…_poof.

**You should keep her in for "further examination Edward…I'm feeling horny! **

with a few pelvis thrusts and some vulgar sex jokes he was gone. Bad Eddie thought from his coughpeniscough rather then his brain. And for once…I agreed with him.

"You'll need to be on observation for at least two days, if anything happens, then more. Then we'll have to run some tests on day three, and another while we order a wheel -chair, you won't be able to walk on that leg for another two weeks. And nothing physical other then walking until you get your stitches out." five days, that's it. Crap.

* * *

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man  
If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

**Natasha Beddingfield - Angel **

I'm super girl  
I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights  
They stop and stare  
I'm fire red  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm super girl  
I'm the perfect disaster  
You can't stop me  
Coming faster and faster  
But you just watch me you just watch me

**Super girl - Saving Jane**

* * *

**Day Two**

I hummed on my way to work, Bella, as she preferred to be called. Broke the ice yesterday by deciding to play twenty questions. And saying one of those idiotic doctor jokes.

"Doctor, Doctor. Everyone thinks I'm a liar"

"I can't believe that"

Anyway after coming home from work I wrote down everything I found out about Bella.

_Stalker._

**Oh please, you know you want this as much as we do, eh Edward? **

_WTV. _

**What the hell is WTV? Is that some sort of combination code? **

_It's called internet lingo retard,__ It means whatever; We have it on _

**WTV **

_Copy-lion, anyway Edward._  
_  
_Wow, they spoke fast. Angel Eddie started to buff his nails.

_Her dad's a cop, they can get a restraining order like this _snap. And he disappeared.

_T__TYL_ was a ghostly echo in the air.

**OMG, he's gone, but trust me on this Edward. Get to know her, then when the moment right…strike it while its hot. BRB. **

Bad Eddie came back a second later holding a…condom!? He tucked it in my coat pocket.

**Yes Edward, it's a condom. All the big boys use them. **  
**  
G2G, C-U! **

and he was gone. The condom was still there. I shuddered. Anyway, Alice found the list; she put some freesias, a small basket of fresh strawberries from Esme's garden, a giant brownie, a chapter book of some sort, a tooth brush, notebook, and pencils. The most odd combination of things. It looked like a cross between gift-basket for a garden party, and a back to school add.

I signed in and waved to everyone. They looked at the basket curiously but said nothing. Tanya and the other twits glared at it but as long as that's all they did. Walking on my way to her room I rapped my knuckles on the door. No Answer. "Bel-"

_"I know what them _**Patient**_, I know, I know what them _**Patient **_like. I know what them _**Patient **_like, I kn-" _  
_  
_I quickly snapped open the phone, Of course Emmett had to call just as I was outside Bella's room. Not to mention the hallway orderly looked as if I should be the one on the stretcher, not the other way around. "what Emmett?" I heard him mimic me on the other end. I still can't believe he decided to use that obnoxious ring-tone. I' not one for R and B, but he had to ruin the song by remixing it with his own voice, you should hear the rest.

"Emmett, you do realise some of actually have to _work_ for a living? And no, punching people once every week doesn't count." Emmett snorted on the other end. "whatever, you were probably playing 'Doctor Edward and naughty nurse" with hot motorcycle chick. My mouth opened on its own accord.

"You dunce, do you not have a pregnant wife waiting for you?" I hadn't even noticed Emmett's complaining on the other end, something about mood swings because I was thinking of Bella on the other end of the door. My grip on the basket tightened while I opened the door and snapped the phone shut, with nothing but an abrupt emergency but he called everyday. It got kind of repetitive.

Bella was sleeping, pink lips slightly ajar. She was so beautiful it hurt. I set the basket beside her and left to make my daily rounds. If she woke up before I got there she would know the basket was is for her, her name was on it. After-all, Alice never left anything half-done.

A couple of hours later I was back in Bella's room. The second I entered Bella's head snapped up to meet mine, her mouth stuffed with brownie and her eyes all wide and innocent, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Good Eddie popped up on my right shoulder with a little stove in front of him and a tall chef's hat propped up on his head. He was making soup for the salvation army, according to his apron. Horny Eddie popped up on my let. Sitting comfortable in a recliner reading the latest issue of play-boy.

_Disgusting, she could be donating that brownie to the poor. _

Well I thought it was ador- **WTF! Adorable Edward? Please. It's hot! Look at how she licks her finger. I wonder what else she can lick like ****that**

_You're the size of her tongue horny, she would probably drown you with your saliva. _

**sure, sure.** _**TTYL! **_

And they were gone.

Bella had cleaned herself up in the time. "I have a doctor joke for you, and you are so not going to get this one" her eyes glittered.

Eye roll

_Eye roll_

**Eye roll**

Like I haven't' heard _that_ before, I leaned against the counter and checked her progress of the night. "Doctor, Doctor…I think I need glasses!" she looked at me expectantly, a smug expression on her face. "You certainly do, Ma'am, this is a fish and chip shop." I said without looking form the paper. She starting grumbling things like "show-off" under her breath.

It was like watching a slide-show; first she looked mad, then angry then conflicted, then sad, then her lips turned into the most heart-breaking pout I had ever seen, before finally settling for mischievous. I was turned on like a hundred watt bulb. I just love a good simile!

"Don't worry Doc, I got a bunch more where those come from" she winked at me. Oh Joy.

Chris Brown  
I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls like

Sean Garrett(Ludacris)  
I know what they feel  
Cause I'm breathin on the hills (HAHAHA!)  
And it's me they wanna kill (LUDA!)  
Cause I give her what them girls like

Ludacris  
Relax & take notes,  
While I'm put you up on game  
Get a sweeter connect, then if i put you up on cane,  
But you should grab yourself a seat and a Whisky Double,  
Because the girls of the world ain't nothin but trouble,

They like a little danger and might not admit it,  
But they on for the chase and they want us to come and get it,

There's places on your body that I'm tryin to find,  
So in the sack, talk to me, tell me what's on your mind,  
**Chris Brown, Ludacris, and Sean Garrett - what them girls like.**

* * *

**Day Three**

"Hawaii!? The bastard went to Hawaii?!" Bella screeched while ripping the post-card into pieces smaller then atoms. Before they lifted her onto the wheel-chair to run through the tests. Today, I figured out who the man was with her that day, it was her gay best friend. He and his partner had booked a trip to Hawaii with his partner Brett, and Jacob, I think that's his name, left her behind.

Can't say that I'm not relieved! But Bella's joke was even worse then yesterdays. "Doctor, Doctor I feel like a pack of cards!" it was one I rarely heard but still knew. "I'll deal with you later." she was mad. And wouldn't talk to me until I brought her mail. Then she read the post-card.

Two hours later I was back in Bella's room before I checked out for the night. Her pale skin was glowing, even in the cheap glow of hospital lights that the government pretended to have fundraised for but the money earned went to guns and bombs instead. I mean jeesh!

Off subject, back to fantasizing about Bella. She looked like a tiny angel, and should have been going home tomorrow, today even! But I had to keep her in for 'further examination.' stupid horny Edward. hey! Bad Eddie popped up, along with Angel Eddie in tow. Horny was in the shower, wearing a shower cap with a lion? And angel was sitting in a beauty parlour, with this green muck on his face and a giant metal circle-y thing on his head. I guess it was there "primping time"

_Told you so, you should listen to me more often. _he said looking at me,

_that way you wouldn't have felt so guilty_ Bad Eddie rolled his eyes.

**pshh, when Edward's making out with motorcycle chick, then you come to me. Hee hee I said come! **

_g__ross! And that's not going to happen. I'm not in the mood to quarrel with you, I have to bake cookies for the mrs. _

**Mrs What? Who's gonna marry you? **

_Mrs. God idiot. _  
_  
_**Waaaaait, I thought god was supposed to "pure" Hades is the real playa' you should see the parties he throws! **

_Gosh horny, your so naïve. It make me sick. _Bam he was gone.

**Don't listen to him Eddie my boy, he just has to get that sector out of his royal a-**pop. Bad Eddie was gone as well.

**Day Four**

I don't know what happened, one second I was checking in on Bella for the evening and the next we're drunk, dare I say 'out of out wits!'

It was that damn bottle of tequila her friend Brett and Jacob sent her form Hawaii. Now we're playing that shot game, and not even the right way! "okay…uhhh, when did you lose your virginity?"

Yah, these were the questions we were asking not that we had no respect for the others privacy. "before university, prom night, the Hilton." Bella giggled after we had out shots. This game was more like ask a question and then drink a shot.

"How bout you?"

"I'm still a virgin" -drink-

**Hot! **

_oh -burp- how lovely! _

Great there back, and drunk out of their stupors too!

"Name an embarrassing fact that you've never admitted to anyone." easy. "I had issues with watching the emperors new school re-runs at Harvard, I guess my sub-conscious developed my own angel/devil characters that sit on my shoulder" -drink-

_**Hey, we are not embarrassing! **_**jinx! You owe me a so- **

_we don't drink soda retard, we drink beer! -burp- _  
_  
_Bella giggled again, it happened every time after we drank. "Awww, mini Eddie's!"

"Yup!, one's horny and the other's angel!" Bella's eyes widened and she gulped down another drink. Then poured another one. Turn-on!

"Okay, same question." she nodded. "I've never actually seem someone speak coherent while drunk…eh. Okay high school, junior year, we had a sub, she kept me after class and tried to make out with me…I like it" -drink- shit.

"No asking about the experience, next question"

**Hot!…again! **

_do you know how many women have been sent to hell for doing that? _

**Yup! And your loss, no wonder why your such a prude! **

_what happened in -hiccup- heaven, stays in heaven _

**like what? Did a nun flash you her ankle? **

_no, her elbow, don't tell god, shhh! _

**oh you naughty dare-devil**

_I know!_

**idiot. **  
**  
**"Wait I have a joke for you!" great. Another one.

"Doctor, Doctor, what did the x-ray of my head show?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

She looked positively woeful. As if I'd just run over her mutt. **(A.N. ha) **  
**  
**Then she gulped down the entire bottle of tequila in one chug. Not that there was much left anyway. We asked more stupid questions like that the rest of the night like 'when was the last time you masturbated?' last night. And 'have you ever fantasized about a teacher?' fifth grade…and then we passed out.

* * *

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

**I kissed a girl - katy Perry**

**

* * *

**

Day Five

Her close proximity startled me. I have never felt this…this feeling with anyone before, especially not a patient. As I brought my stethoscope higher up Bella's chest, her heart beat started to pick up – unsure of how to react to her sudden movement I questioned her, "What's wrong? What happened?"

All I heard was Bella's heavy breathing finally slowing down and the nodding of her head as she slowly whispered "Nothing, I just need to calm down."

Almost instantly Bella's breathing slowed and continued to do so as her eyes fluttered shut. Curious, I lowered my head to hear if Bella was even breathing and to my surprise, immediately her eyes snapped open and she exhaled the loudest gasp ever. Bella's beautiful chocolate, doe eyes - wide with shock – were twinkling even brighter than usual and my body instantly responded to her beauty as well as my heart. And then it clicked: did she feel the same for me as I for her? There was only way to find out. I gradually closed the 3 inch gap between us and as our lips touched, I was greeted with the most amazing flavor my taste buds have ever experienced. I was so happy to finally be able to kiss Bella's luscious, soft lips, that when she started to kiss me back, I almost had the urge to take her right there. I fought against my over-sensitive hormones and slowly brought my head back.

"I'm sorry," I said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" Bella breathed. "That was...amazing."

As the last word escaped Bella's lustrous lips, I couldn't help myself. I plunged back down to her and gave her the most passionate kiss I could manage. Bella's taste was out of this world, I wanted more, I _needed_ more. As her lips parted, I took my chance and allowed my tongue to explore the inside of Bella's glorious mouth. Out tongues grazed and I felt my member harden – god I hope she didn't feel that. Ever so slowly, I pulled back, looking into the goddess lying in front of me. I wanted to be able to worship her and call her mine. I wanted Bella to be _my_ Bella, and no one else's. As is she read my mind, I felt her legs wrap around my waist, not leaving her smoldering eyes from mine for even a second, allowing a small moan to escape from the both of us. Her blush-stained cheeks turned a brighter red – if possible – and I chuckled.

"Am I fixed yet," Bella said barely audible while her head remained ducked. "Because I've been waiting a while for this."

I placed my finger under Bella's chin and lifted her face so her enchanting eyes could meet mine once again and my gosh – I have a feeling I would never get used to those mesmerizing orbs of hers. "I thought you'd never say that, love."

I have no idea where that last word came from but it felt right and quite frankly I haven't had something feel that right – no, that perfect in ages.

"I like the way that sounds Dr. Cullen," Bella said.

And after that, I lost every ounce of self control. I quickly un wrapped Bella's toned legs from my waist – already missing her against me – and began to untie her hospital gown from behind her back causing Bella to arch her back to me. That definitely boosted my ego, knowing I could make Bella respond to my touch like that; _mental note: try to have her do that often._ As I moved my hands toward the second string above her perfectly round butt, she whimpered slightly causing my third leg to go into rock-hard mode.

Slowly, not to startle her, I began to remove the gown all the while placing passionate kisses over her exposed flesh. Bella shivered, as her revealed skin sensed the cool air of the hospital room. That's when I really noticed her gorgeous breasts. They were of perfect size and beautiful and they were waiting there, just for me. As my trail of kisses, made there way to Bella's perfect breasts, I made eye contact with the goddess that was Bella and she nodded giving me permission. With that, I began my assault and I know that Bella could feel my hardened dick touching her. That's when I heard Bella moan my name… _my_ name in pleasure. I definitely need to hear that again and after doing so I almost cummed my pants right there. However, I regained my control and continued to kiss and devour Bella's chest. I sucked on her hardened nipple ever-so-slightly knowing just how fragile my Bella was and Bella continued to whimper as my other hand massaged her right breast.

The smell of arousal was filling the air and it was turning me on. When I was done my assault on Bella's breasts, I carried my path of kisses lower and nibbled slightly on her belly button, earning a few more moans from my love. I continued lower, until I reached the cloth of her gown. I pushed it down, all the while admiring Bella's lust filled features. She bit her lip as she stared back into my eyes knowing just how much pleasure I was gaining by teasing her. When the gown gone, Bella closed her eyes as if allowing me my access and I was excited in _many_ ways knowing that Bella wanted this just as much as I. As I was about to move my head back down, Bella stopped me.

"That's not fair – you're still fully dressed," she pouted.

I chuckled lifting myself off of this beauty and it almost caused physical pain doing. As o started unbuckling my pants, Bella pulled my doctors coat closer to her and then ripped it off. Slowly, she unbuttoned my shirt and I was surprised to see her work so quickly even though her hands were unable to hold still. My shirt was off before I could even blink and I looked over to Bella to see her mouth dropped open.

"You know, its not polite to stare," I said and that was all she needed.

"I don't need to be polite if your mine anyways."

Did she actually just say that? She obviously doesn't know how that affected my very sensitive member but I was wrong. Almost as soon as I thought that, her eyes flashed down to my waist and she lifted one perfect brow. "You're turned on by knowing that you're mine?" She questioned with a sexy-as-hell smirk pulling at her swollen lips.

"What can I say?"

Before I knew what was happening, Bella was on her feet and removing my pants…leaving me in my silk-blue boxers. Thank god for my mom's good taste in undergarments. Without another hesitation, I pushed Bella back on the bed, placing her delicate body under mine. I kissed her lips, sending a jolt of electricity running through my body. Bell's lips moved so beautifully with mine and as she moaned in my mouth, I couldn't help but shove my tongue in her blissful cavern. As we both fought for dominance with our tongues, I felt Bella's hands move up and down my torso sending goose bumps running everywhere. With that one distraction Bella had won the war in our mouths and we parted, breathing erratically. Bella's heart monitor was in a frenzy and I smiled to myself being able to clearly hear her melodic heartbeat.

Without another word, Bella began pulling my boxers off my body and I couldn't have been more greatful. The look on her face was priceless when she saw my dick. Now I knew it was large but not as large as I could it was in her eyes. As Bella bit her lip I immediately dropped her on the bed and hovered over her.

"What's the matter, love?" I questioned playfully, "Is something wrong?" I coudnt hide the smirk that lit my features.

"You're just…your amazing in all of the right ways."

I wasn't letting her win that easily, I wanted to be in charge- I wanted to give her so much pleasure that I might explode.

"Will you do me a favor love?"

"What's that Edward?" Bella asked worried.

"Will you be able to moan my name as you spill your juices all over my hand? Will you be able to not only make me taste you in my mouth, but in every fiber of my being?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she nodded furiously. About now, the smell of arousal, lust, and desire right about filled not only the spacious hospital room but both mine and Bella's senses.

I moved my hand between our bodies – not leaving eye contact from Bella's glazed orbs – until I reached her core receiving a very enjoyable moan which I'm sure allowed her to feel my reaction. I lightly traced around the wet folds of Bella's sex all the while sucking on her heavenly soft neck. Her back continued to arch up towards my torso letting her hardened nipples to wiggle and shift against my chest. As I began rubbing my hand from below Bella's moist clit to her entrance she breathed"Edward, stop teasing me…please."

"Bella, you're so beautiful," I stated. "I want to devour you. Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?"

Bella's response was an irresistible whimper that I rewarded her for by inserting my finger into her entrance. She yelped in shock and then began panting as pleasure – I hoped – over took her. Her moist cavern easily slid along my finger as I slowly pumped in and out of Bella. As she began to buck herself to meet my finger, I inserted another my middle finger and injected faster. As I slowed my pace, I innocently stroked my hand up her core to rest at her stomach and immediately Bella groaned in displeasure.

"Edward," Bella warned. "That was very mean."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, love."

"Ver-," I cut Bella off by doing what she wanted: grabbing her nub between my finger and thumb, rather harshly - for her to feel my desire; all the while, clasping my left hand on her mouth, muting her satisfying scream. Bella's heart monitor was in an absolute frenzy and that blush of hers ran across her stunning complexion.

"Why are you blushing, Love?" I softly whispered into her exposed ear.

She slowly turned her head to look into my eyes and noticed my smirk.

"Could you disconnect that thing, please?"

"But I love hearing how I make you feel when I do _this_ to you." As I said that, I moved my head down to her sex and ever-so-slightly bit her nub and Bella screamed. As her juices continued to pool out of her, I lapped all of it up not wanting to waste even a bit of Bella. She tasted _amazing_ and I wanted her to fill me up…soon. I continued to suck and nip on her clit as I traced patters around her moist folds.

"Edward please," Bella moaned.

"What do you want Bella," I asked her with a husky lust-filled voice which I know she could hear.

"Doctor, I … I need you to fix me," she almost barely whispered.

I saw where she was going with this, and I wasn't going to let her take down my self control, I wasn't going to let her win. Until Bella – surprisingly – kissed me with the most omnivorous kiss I have ever felt, and it only turned me on _that_ much more. I honestly didn't know Bella had it in her to kiss like that, but then again she's always taking me by surprise.

As Bella's lips parted giving me access into her heavenous mouth, I started to massage her heat when I was about to stick my tongue into her parted cavern. To tease me that much more, Bella immediately closed her mouth as mine parted to meet hers and instead she infused her tongue into my mouth. As we fought over dominance, I decided to distract Bella by injecting my finger into soaked vagina and she definitely squirmed but put up a strong fight to win.

We both pulled away from each and before I could even blink Bella had _me_ lying on the hospital bed as she was straddling my waist.

"Someone's a little eager," I stated breathlessly.

"Yes, but _I_ want to take charge from here, _love_." Bella stated strongly, mocking me.

"Not if I can help it _Miss. Swan._" I started getting up when a felt Bella's delicate hands wrap around my stone-hard dick.

"Excuse me Doctor, but you feel slightly _tense_ would you like me to take out the knots?"

I gulped and lamely nodded my head forgetting that I just let her win.

"I win Mr. Cullen," Bella reminded me but I could honestly care less.

Then she started to move her tiny hands up and down my length while lightly caressing her lips against my lips, jaw line, ear, and then neck. All the while, keeping a very hungry lock with my glazed over eyes. I could _feel_ her oozing juices over my thighs and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Love, I really need me in you right now," I hoarsely stated.

"I'm sorry Doctor Cullen but right now, I'm kind of busy."

_That was the last straw._

I grabbed her waist – rather violently – and lifted her slightly only to drop her again right where I was lying about a second before. She gasped with pure shock and excitement and yes, there went her heart monitor but at this point nothing could distract me.

I positioned myself at her entrance feeling her wet folds lightly whispering against my sensitive skin.

"Are you ready Miss. Swan?" I asked and Bella nodded again.

With that last nod of permission I slowly entered Bella. Her walls were so tight; it felt like my shaft had entered a glove. That's how I felt when I was in her, like we belong together like we _fit_ perfectly. The wetness of Bella's glorious cavern made it irresistibly easy to slide into her. I wanted to thrust in and out of Bella so hard that she would yell and scream my name as she reached her climax, but I didn't. As I went passed Bella's barrier she screamed so loud that I was proud of myself and I somehow managed to stay still inside of Bella so she could get used to my fairly large size. When Bella delicately rocked against me, authorizing me to pull out of her, I did however extremely slowly. When I pulled out, I frankly felt like I was missing apart of me. I heard Bella whimper as I hovered outside of her awaiting vagina, deep in thought.

"Edward please," she pleased.

I snapped back into reality looking at the divinity lying under me and realized what she just asked me.

"Edward what, love?" I asked her while leaning down to nibble on her earlobe.

"Mmmm, Edward enter me," Bella said both aroused and perhaps dominantly.

I pressed my dick to her pussy and said "Excuse me Miss. Swan but where are you manners?" I asked with a smirk.

"Edward…please," she breathed heavily.

I pushed myself into Bella about an inch and stopped again. "What would you like?"

"Fuck, Edward! I want you to fuck the fucking brains out of me!" Bella cried.

Did she actually say that? Holy shit was Bella extremely sexy when she swore. I did exactly as she told I fucked her and _really _hard to. I was going to make sure she was pleading me to stop. I thrust into her extra hard as my balls slapped against her ass and I go the exact response I wanted: Bella shrieking my name over and over again.

Bella arched her back toward my chest allowing her hard nipples to caress my naked chest. Bella met each thrust and continued to cry in pleasure as I started to rub her clit with my thumb. I slammed into Bella another good two times before she climaxed around my cock. But I wasn't done. As I pulled out of Bella I said "Get on all fours."

I really just wanted her to do what I said before I climaxed. The look of pure lust was written all across Bella's stunning features. She did as I told her and as I saw her ass in front of me, I swear I would have cummed right there but I managed to stand my ground. I could see Bella's wet pussy on display just for me and I did what I wanted to her. I injected my length into Bella and began – once again – thrusting my hardest and I brought my hand around to her nub and continued to massage her. As I climaxed into Bella, she let out a lust-filled yelp.

I was about to pull out yet again, when Bella grabbed my wrists and somehow pushed me onto the hospital bed with my dick still in her and when I was on my back she was straddling me.

"Oh, I'm not done with you Doctor Cullen."

With those last words, Bella pushed herself off of my cock only to fall back down with _extra_ pressure and continued to do that while I brought my hands to her waist and pulled Bella up and down harder. We both climaxed almost right away and were exhausted – I simply pulled out of my Bella and we she rested against my chest as I brought the blanket around the both of us.

"Good Night my love, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," I reminded her.

"I'm being discharged, and since no ones coming to take me home…"

"When were you planning on telling me this."

"When I knew you had the day off, and you do so…"

"Of course I'll take you, love"

"Good Night, Edward."

"I love you," I whispered only to hear Bella's heavy breathing and the comforting beat of the heart monitor confirming that she was asleep and I cradled her – my angel, _my_ savior.

* * *

_So there you have it my first story and one-shot written with my cousin!_

_**Ashley wrote all of day five and lower. I wrote everything else. Turd.**_

_The only reason why I started to write, was because I wanted to beta And I couldn't because I had to write a story, but actually it was really fun! So I'm not complaining :p_

**And she wanted to write porn. "Ohhh Edward, go deeper!" she's fantasizing.**

__

_Ahahaha that's funny Rosa…NOT and Rosa by the way isn't her real name. HA!_

**"Oh please, Edward rub my...toe nail!" arg har har.**

_wow you're so lame._

**I'm already an author. Read my stories!**

_I really hope you like it, and well, let me know if I should continue to write._

_We also have links in the profile. Check them out :_

Please review and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is his-crooked-smile-1901 speaking, Ashley probably doesn't even know I'm doing this :P sorry for all the "down with Rosa" peeps!

Anyway, we just -I just wanted to say that the second round of voting is up so you guys have to vote for us! I don't think we're going to win but I really don't want to come in last you know? Or like in the hundreds…if we get lucky.

Oh also there were some mishaps going with the song, and horny/angel, and the plot itself. Sorry for any trouble this may have cause you, I beg for your forgiveness. Sniff.

Anyway vote for us! And I met let horny out of his cage to fly over to your house.

Maybe angel, you could bond over donating soup to the homeless!

oh and there is also a pole on ashley's profile concerning future stories, go check it out!

VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!

and vote some more

**vote for them and I might let you lick me!**

_we can make cookies and soup if you vote! but what you should do is go read a much more wholesome story on love and peace_

**and sex!**

_anyway vote _

**vote for the horny ladies, and I might give you a visit!  
**

vote!


End file.
